schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Wixxer (Der Wixxer)
Rather Short, bekannt unter seinem Verbrechernamen Der Wixxer, ist der Hauptantagonist aus der 2004 erschienenen Filmkomödie Der Wixxer. Geschichte Vergangenheit Rather Short war der Partner und beste Freund von Chief Inspektor Even Longer. Obwohl Longer Short wie einen Bruder ansah, war Short insgeheim von Longer angeekelt. Als die beiden den Verbrecher der nur als "der Wixxer" bekannt war, jagten, bekamen sie einen Tipp dass der Wixxer eine Teebeutelfabrik in die Luft sprengen wollte. Während Short in die Fabrik stümte blieb Longer aufgrund allerlei Pannen draußen zurück. Plötzlich hörte Longer einen Schuss, sah durch ein Fenster wie sein Partner zu Boden sank, und war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu retten. In der darauffolgenden Explosion kan Rather scheinbar ums Leben und Longer versank in Alkoholismus und Depressionen. Tatsächlich hatte Rather seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Er stellte den Wixxer, erschoss ihn, schmiss sich selbst gegen das Fenster und ließ die Leiche des Wixxers, die in der Explosion bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte, als seine eigene zurück. Er nahm daraufhin die Rolle des Wixxers an und wurde zum Verbrecher. Im Film Als die ostdeutschen Touristen Dieter und Doris Dobinsky sich in der Nähe von Blackwhite Castle verlaufen, werden sie von dem Superverbrecher "Der Mönch mit der Peitsche" konfrontiert. Dieser wird jedoch, Sekunden bevor er die Touristen angreifen kann, von einem LKW überfahren der vom Wixxer gelenkt wird. Durch seine Verbrechen wird der Wixxer das Hauptgespräch Londons und ziert die Titelseiten sämtlicher großen Zeitschriften (einschließlich der Bussi-Bär Zeitschrift). Als bester Mann des Secret Service wird Chief Inspector Even Longer auf den Mord angesetzt. Da sich Even seit dem Tod seines Partners, den Longer nicht verhindern konnte, ziemlich gehenlassen hat, wird ihm der Neuling Very Long als Partner zur Verfügung gestellt. Als ihnen Dobinski als Zeuge vorgeführt wird (der nebenbei auch erwähnt dass seine Frau entführt wurde) kann er als Fahrer des Fahrzeugs einen "Knochenkopp mit nem Zylinderhut" identifizieren. Longer erkennt sofort, dass der Wixxer der Mörder sein muss. Am Tatfahrzeug, welches sie leer auf einer Waldstraße finden, finden sie außerdem das Zeichen des Wixxers. Nachdem er in Schloss Blackwhite nachgeforscht hat, schläft Even während der Rückfahrt ein und hat einen Alptraum, in dem Rather ihn für seinen Tod verantwortlich macht. Nachdem der Dicke Hai bei dem Versuch, Even Longer zu töten, gescheitert ist taucht er davon. Als er im Hafen wieder an die Oberfläche kommt, sieht er dass der Wixxer über ihm steht. Der Wixxer kippt einen Eimer Piranhas über den dicken Hai und schaut lachend zu, wie er zerrissen wird. Nach dem Tod des Dicken Hais trifft sich das Verbrechersyndikat N.S.Y.N.C. um weitere Schritte zu besprechen. Der Anführer der Gruppe, der Earl of Cockwood, erklärt der Gruppe wie jedes der Mitglieder ums Leben kam: Der Fälscher von London wurde mit einem indischen Tuch erdrosselt, der Fisch mit der Sense ist ertrunken, der Mönch mit der Peitsche überfahren und der dicke Hai von Piranhas getötet. Mitten in seiner Rede wird auf dem Bildschirm eine Videobotschaft des Wixxers abgespielt, er fordert dass die Bösewichter sich aus all ihren Geschäften zurückziehen und sie ihm überlassen. Er droht sie zu vernichten, sollten diese nicht gehorchen. Die Gruppe zerstreitet sich über ihre Pläne bis der Frosch mit der Maske aufspringt. Er behauptet, dass er sich nicht erpressen lassen werde und dass er plant, mit seinem Wissen an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Daraufhin verlässt er die Basis des Syndikats. Als Even Longer an Rathers Grab steht berichtet er seinem alten Partner dass er nun einen neuen Partner hat den er hasst. Während er sich an die alten Zeiten erinnert erscheint Very, der Even überzeugen kann ihm von den Umständen von Rathers Tod zu erzählen. Der Frosch mit der Maske, einer der erpressten Verbrecher, tritt in einer von Günther Jauch geleiteten Talkshow aus um über den Wixxer auszupacken. Bevor er jedoch aussagen kann, wird er von Jauch erschossen. Dieser offenbart, dass das Jauch-Gesicht nur eine Maske ist, und dass sich der Knochenschädel des Wixxers darunter befindet. Der Wixxer guckt in die Kamera und adressiert Inspector Even Longer direkt. Er behauptet, dass Longer ihn niemals schnappen werde und verhöhnt ihn. Während Even Longer Harry Smeerlap jagt, um Beweise gegen Cockwood, welchen er für den Wichser hält, zu erhalten, tritt Longer in eine Bärenfalle. Smeerlap versucht ihn zu töten, wird jedoch vom Wixxer erschossen. Der Wixxer weiß, dass Longer aufgrund seines Holzbeins nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist. Longer fordert ihn auf, die Maske abzunehmen aber der Wixxer kontert indem er Longer auffordert, endlich eine aufzusetzen. Der Wixxer offenbart dass er Longer hier und jetzt töten könne aber ihn leben lassen wird, damit Longer noch jemanden verlieren kann an dem ihm etwas liegt. Er verrät, dass er plant Miss Pennymarket zu heiraten und damit das Erbe von Lord Blackwhite zu erhalten. Währenddessen macht Lord Cockwood, der Jennifer ebenfalls des Erbes willen heiraten will, in einer Gesang- und Tanzeinlage einen Antrag. Als die Tanzeinlage vorbei ist, erscheint jedoch Even Longer der das ganze beendet und verhindert, dass Jennifer Cockwood antworten kann. Um doch noch siegreich zu enden, zieht Cockwood einen geheimen Hebel. Daraufhin geht im gesamten Schloss das Licht aus und Cockwood packt sich Jennifer und verschwindet durch einen geheimen Tunnel. Er flüchtet mit Jennifer durch die Tunnel unterhalb von Schloss Blackwhite, wo die beiden jedoch vom Wixxer abgepasst werden, der Jennifer selbst des Erbe wegens heiraten will. Die beiden streiten sich und auch Jennifer mischt sich ein, die nach einem Ehevertrag fragt. Der Wixxer greift sich daraufhin Jennifer um mit ihr zu verschwinden, Cockwood jedoch zieht eine Pistole aus dem Hintern seines Mopses und bedroht den Wixxer. Da er jedoch arrogant mit der Pistole herumspielt lässt er sie aus Versehen fallen. Der Wixxer zieht daraufhin seine Waffe, die ihm jedoch von Even Longer, der zusammen mit Very erscheint, aus der Hand geschossen wird. Als einziger Bewaffneter hat Even die Oberhand, allerdings fuchtelt er genau wie Cockwood so mit der Waffe herum, dass er sie fallenlässt. Der Wixxer hebt daraufhin seine Waffe wieder auf und eröffnet das Feuer. Er zieht Jennifer hinter sich her und schnappt sich eins der umherstehenden Fahrräder um zu flüchten. Auch Cockwood, Longer und Long schnappen sich ein Fahrrad und verfolgen und beschießen sich gegenseitig durch die Tunnel unterhalb des Schlosses. Letztendlich kommen sie alle an einem Hafen an die Oberfläche. Während Very sich um Cockwood kümmert, verfolgt Even weiterhin den Wixxer. Er schafft es, diesen zu Fall zu bringen. Der Wixxer rappelt sich wieder auf, wird jedoch von Longer und Long gestoppt. Very fragt seinen stolzen Partner, wer denn nun der Wixxer ist. Even erklärt, dass ihm früh klar war dass sich der Wixxer nicht nur in der kriminellen Unterwelt auskenne, sondern auch viel über Even wusste. Da nur jemand vom Scottland Yard solche Informationen hatte, erklärt Even dass der Wixxer niemand anderes sein kann als ihr Boss, Sir John. Diese Theorie wird jedoch sofort verneint als Sir John hinter ihnen auftaucht und sich nach dem Status der Ermittlung erkundigt. Daraufhin behauptet Even, dass der Butler Hetler der Wixxer sein muss, da der Wichser sich auf Schloss Blackwhite auskennt. Auch Hetler erscheint allerdings und kann somit nicht der Wixxer sein. Daraufhin greift Very ein und erklärt, dass der Wixxer vielleicht nie geschnappt wurde weil immer nur die Lebenden verdächtigt wurden und nie die Toten. Very identifiziert den Wixxer korrekt als Rather Short, der daraufhin die Maske annimmt. Er verspottet Even indem er behauptet dass er hofft, dass Even nicht zu sehr um ihn getrauert hat. Rather erzählt Even daraufhin, was in der Teefabrik wirklich passiert ist und offenbart, dass er Even immer gehasst hat. Sir John befiehlt Very Long daraufhin, den Wixxer abzuführen. Rather aber aktiviert eine versteckte Klinge in seinem Ring und rammt sie sich mit den Worten "Ihr kriegt mich niemals lebend!" in den Hals. Sofort sinkt er zu Boden. Da sie den Fall als gelöst ansehen dreht die Gruppe daraufhin um und verlässt den Hafen, nicht wissend dass Rather seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. Rather steht auf, setzt seine Maske wieder auf und bastelt sich aus diversen Utensilien aus seinem Mantel eine Waffe zusammen. Er richtet die Waffe auf die anderen, die sich daraufhin umdrehen. Rather lacht und erklärt, dass der Skorpionring aus einem Kaugummiautomaten war. Bevor er jedoch alle mit seiner Waffe töten kann, zieht Very Long sein Jojo und wirft es in seine Richtung. Als Parodie auf Matrix weicht der Wixxer dem Jojo übertrieben aus, wird dann jedoch von Even beschossen der ein ganzes Magazin in Rathers Brust entleert. Rather stürzt ins Hafenbecken, ist jedoch immer noch am Leben. Er verspottet Even erneut und fragt, ob das alles war was er draufhat. Daraufhin schmeißt Even ihm seine leere Pistole an den Kopf und Rather versinkt im Hafenbecken. Nach Rathers Ende erklärt Even dass das das Ende seiner Schuldgefühle ist, da er jetzt weiß dass er gar nicht für Rathers Tod verantwortlich war. Very erinnert ihn jedoch, dass er jetzt doch irgendwie daran Schuld sei. Nach den Credits sieht man, wie der Wixxer sich aus dem Fluss schleppt und somit immer noch am Leben ist. Galerie RatherEvenSpaß.png|Evens Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Rather WixxerCockwoodStreit.png|Der Wixxer und Cockwood streiten sich um Jennifer WixxerPennymarket.png|Cockwood bedroht den Wixxer mit seiner Pistole HändeHoch.png|Cockwood und der Wixxer werden von Longer gestoppt Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Titelfigur